Despues de todo había valido la pena
by Lyra Salvatori
Summary: ¿Como de clase de historia de la magia se puede llegar al despacho de Dumbledore? Si quieren saber la respuesta solo tienen que entrar. ONE SHOT. James


**Bueeeno! soy yo otra vez, ustedes dirán que soy una pesada que no deja de poner historias o capis pero no me deja de venir inspiración! Va encontra de mi naturaleza, y además mi clase de ingles parece historia de la magia (o mas aburrido que es lo trágico) por eso es que todo pasa en esa clase.Les voy a dejar de hablar sobre mi vida que para eso tengo mi profile, y les voy a dejar leer mi primera historia merodeadora… juro solemnemente que mis intensiones no son buenas…**

**_Disclaimer:_Nada de esto es mió todo se lo debo a la Gran escritora J.K Rowling**

_**Después de todo había valido la pena**_

Aburrida, si te pidieran la opinión acerca de la clase de historia de la magia, esa seria la respuesta correcta. Solo había 3 alumnos en esa clase con la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para no dormirse allí, claro que uno solo lo hacía para ver a cierta pelirroja que tomaba apuntes como si la vida se le fuera en ello. James Potter, mejor conocido por sus amigos como cornamenta, chico de 17 años, cabello indomable de un color negro azabache, ojos color avellana escondidos tras unos anteojos redondos, que antes de hacerlo ver como un nerd lo hacia ver todavía mas guapo y despreocupado de lo que era, musculoso, alto y deseado por todas las chicas de Hogwarts, excepto por una pero de eso les voy a hablar después, James era uno de los merodeadores, premio anual además de ser el buscador/capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor y completamente enamorado de Lily Evans, razón por la cual estaba despierto.

Lily Evans, pelirroja, con unos ojazos verde esmeralda, bajita, delgada, de 17 años. Una muy pero muy buena estudiante, pero con un carácter de los mil demonios cuando James Potter (mejor conocido como cornamenta por sus amigos) estaba cerca, prefecta y premio anual junto con James Potter (cosa que la sacaba de quicio). Estaba tomando apuntes como si su vida dependiera de ello, pero entonces le llegó una nota, la abrió y esta decía:

_Evans: (alias MI pelirroja):_

_¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a la aproxima salida a Hogsmade?_

_Att: James P._

_P.D.¡Luces tan linda tomando apuntes!... y para que veas no me quedé dormido, por ti._

Lily no tuvo el corazón como para decirle que no, esque ¿Cómo decirle que no? Se había quedado despierto solo por ella, además se estaba planteando de darle una oportunidad, como dicen: "las apariencias engañan", entonces escribió:

_De acuerdo Potter te voy a dar una oportunidad. Pero si la desperdicias no te vuelvo a dirigir la palabra ni para insultarte. _

Y tiró el pedazo de pergamino, pero para su desgracia, cayó en la cabeza del bello durmiente al lado de James (n/a: de bello tiene DEMASIADO), que se despertó de golpe gritando:

-¡TE TENGO QUEJICUS!¡VOY A TIRARTE AL CALAMAR GIGANTE!- gritó Sirius Black, mejor conocido como Canuto por sus amigos, de 17 años, el mas guapo de los merodeadores, musculoso, alto, de un cabello negro azulado sedoso y brillante, unos hermosos, mas bien divinos, de color gris. Para las chicas de Hogwarts es el sex-symbol del colegio. Toda la clase salió de su profundo sueño y volteó a ver al merodeador, las chicas soltaban suspiros y los chicos lo miraban divertidos, excepto cierto peli-grasiento de Slytherin llamado Severus Snape mejor conocido como quejicus (n/a: no voy a gastar mí tiempo describiendolo si es lo que creen) por los merodeadores, que lo miraba con profundo desprecio.

-¡BLACK NO SE TE OCURRA HACERME ESO!- gritó el nariz ganchuda-¡rictumsempra!- Sirius lo esquivó con facilidad y el hechizo fue a parar al que estaba detrás suyo

-¡Levicorpus!- contraatacó Sirius y Snape quedó de cabeza

-¡Desmaius!- gritó el que estaba de cabeza

-¡Girus!- gritó James haciendo que Snape se pusiera a dar vueltas en el aire, las peleas de sus amigos eran las suyas, además de que no iba a dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa

-¡Liberacorpus!- dijo Lily como buena prefecta bajando a Snape, claro que no de la mas delicada manera. En cierta parte todo eso era su culpa.

-¡SEÑORES ESTO NO ES UNA CLASE DE DUELO!- gritó gris de ira el fantasma del profesor Binns (n/a: no puedo decir rojo de ira ¿o si?)- al despacho del director ahora mismo- los cuatro jóvenes salieron del aula de Historia de la magia, pero antes de salir James recogió el pergamino que le había dado a Sirius en la cabeza, al leerlo apareció una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, después de todo había valido la pena.

_**FIN**_

**¿Qué les pareció? Para que vean, la clase de ingles me inspira a hacer ONE-SHOTS, por eso es que no me desagrada tanto entrar en ella jajajaja.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S!**

**Es lo único que les pido! No es tan difícil solo tienen que apretar un boton! BESOS!**


End file.
